


Echo (Or The Skip Carabia Appreciation Fic Repository)

by A Melon Most Bitter (Darwise)



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Non-Linear Narrative, Unapologetically Non-Canon, Varying Degrees Of Mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwise/pseuds/A%20Melon%20Most%20Bitter
Summary: An examination of everyone's (least) favorite member of the Terror Trio in the form of short drabbles of varying size and subject matter. Themes are decided using a random word generator and user feedback, with most entries anticipated to be around 500 words each. Rated M for strong language, and potential adult themes. Requests and suggestions are welcome.





	1. Mountain

The last of the customers have long since gone home, and as Skip watches their newest barmaid mop the tavern, she slouches from her perch on the stage.

It's just not the same without her...

"Moping again? It's only been three days since Wake left."

Someone taps her on the shoulder, and she turns around to see Silk balancing a glass of water on her back. She takes it, and greedily pours the entire thing down her throat. In truth, she'd much rather be parked on a bar stool drinking what their patrons normally have, but her voice is what helps to put food on the table for her family, and she is not about to ruin it for a cheap beer.

"Whatever." She shrugs. "I ship out in the morning, so I'll see her again soon."

Silk slides next to her, and the two watch the rest of the staff stack the remaining chairs. They aren't exactly friends, but Skip finds her tolerable enough, she supposes.

"You know, there's no guarantee that you'll even be placed together." Silk comments. "She's probably already started her training. Did you... did you tell her how you-"

Skip waves a hoof dismissively, and tosses the empty glass behind her. Silk watches it cartwheel in the air, and flinches when it shatters all over the floor. The barmaid pauses her mopping to glare at Skip, and she glares back, folding both of her hooves against her chest.

"Well? They're not paying you to stare." She says coquettishly. "Go clean it up."

"_Asshole..._" The barmaid mutters under her breath, and quickly grabs a broom and dustpan from behind the counter. Silk shoots her an unamused look.

"Was that really necessary, Skip?"

"No, but I feel a little better now."

Silk sighs, and hops off the stage.

"Come on, let's get some air. I'll walk you home."

Skip makes a show of hesitating before finally sliding down from the stage as well. As she walks past the frustrated barmaid, she gives her a quick wink, prompting the woman to snap the broom handle in half.

The two walk down the mountain path, but stop when Silk decides to sit down on a bench. She pats the spot next to her with her flipper, and Skip reluctantly takes a seat.

The two watch the stars over Mount Phrost in silence for some time before Silk takes the plunge.

"You nervous?"

There's no point in trying to sugarcoat it. This isn't a quick trip away for a few weeks to see family, and it's definitely not a trip for a gig at the Den capital.

It's war, and once she leaves, She has no way of knowing if she'll ever see the people she's leaving behind ever again.

"...I'm freaking terrified." Skip admits.

"...I would be too. Have you heard from any of your brothers?"

Skip shrugs, and looks away from her.

"They said "You better not come back home without a medal on your chest." Bunch of meatheads..." Skip chuckles bitterly.

"Admit it." Silk prods. "You'll miss them."

"...Yeah, I definitely will. Heck... I'll even miss you."

Skip sighs, and leans back against the bench. It's the first time in a long while that she's felt comfortable enough with someone to let them see her vulnerable.

She decides that it's not the worst thing in the world.

The moment passes, and Skip gives her a rough pat on the back, laughing as she does so.

"Hehehe. Besides, you're pretty much the only person out here that can actually come close to my talent~! Just cause I'm leaving doesn't mean that you get to slack off!"

She places a hoof under her mouth and laughs boisterously. Silk winces as the sound of "Ohohoho~" echoes off the mountain. When the noise (pollution) finally dies down, Silk smiles softly and extends a flipper.

"I won't if you won't. Promise you'll come back to us in one piece?"

The cocky grin on Skip's face fades away, until all that's left is a wistful smile.

There a million and one different thoughts running through her head, but none of them are worth entertaining.

She can't run from the responsibility, even if she wanted to. The best thing that she can do for herself now, is look forward, and face whatever tomorrow's trial will bring.

This is her home.

And if this is the path that her life is going to take her on, then she's going to do everything that she can to keep it safe.

She takes Silk's flipper, and pulls her in for a long hug, gazing up at the mountains behind her.

"You can count on it."


	2. Excite

Her Drill Instructor is an ornery old manticore that goes by the title of Sargeant Lyncus.

"Recruit Carabia, you've got ten seconds to get your ass off the ground, before I come over there and kick it for you!"

And within minutes of meeting each other, Skip immediately comes to the conclusion that he does in fact, have it out for her.

The rest of the recruits in her squad are doing push-ups in the courtyard as they wait for her to pull herself up. It's a group punishment for her own failings as a Militia recruit, and it's a massive blow to her pride.

She wants to stand. More than anything, she wants to stand, but Skip has never felt this exhausted before in her entire life, and every movement that she makes causes her muscles to burn like fire. She manages to get back up, only to stumble again from exertion. She lays still on the ground, panting and covered from top to bottom in her own sweat. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see one of the recruits watching her with terrified eyes.

Or rather, what's behind her.

An armored boot sends Skip skidding across the ground, and as she struggles to clear her airways, the Sargeant places his foot against her collarbone, and presses down with just enough force for it to hurt.

"You think the Humans are going to wait for you to get up just because you're too tired to fight?! They won't hesitate to drop you, and _neither will I!_"

He rears his foot back for another punt, but before it can connect, Skip grabs it and twists with all of her might.

The entire squad watches in horror as Lyncus falls to the ground in slow-motion, and lands with a loud 'clang' as he rattles around inside of his armor. After another four seconds of struggling, Skip finally manages to stand back up.

Her chest is heaving teeth are bared in a fierce snarl, and as the Sargeant slowly rises, she has more than a few choice words for him.

"If you ever try to hit me like that again, I'll pull that boot off your foot and club your ugly face in with it until even your own parents can't recognize you!"

The squad drops to the floor, and the entire yard goes dead silent. The Sargeant pulls the helmet off of his head, revealing his furious glare.

"_**Atten~tion!**_"

He bellows, and the entire squad forms up at once.

Skip remains unmoved, and stares him down with and equal amount of malice.

"...Carabia. What is your problem?" Despite the hushed tone of his voice, there is no mistaking the cold fury that's slowly coming to a head.

Rather than make any attempt at begging for forgiveness, Skip doubles down.

"_Sir!_ I don't like getting kicked in the back, _Sir!_"

He slams his helmet onto the ground, and the metal caves in on itself from the strength of the impact.

"Why are you here Carabia?"

"_Sir!_ because I got a letter in my mailbox, _Sir!_"

Sargeant Lyncus roars, and a recruit ducks out of the line-up to cower behind another recruit.

"Are you that shameless that you'll willingly admit that you have no desire to take up arms?"

"_Sir!_ I have family, and I want to keep them safe, _Sir!_"

"Then pull your head out of your ass, and take your training seriously!"

Skip's breathing steadies long enough that she's able to stand up to her full height. As she looks her superior in the eye, she huffs out of her nose.

"I'm dead serious. Don't kick me again."

"Oh, I'm going to do _more_ than kick you. Pay attention recruits! You're about to see what happens when you try to talk big in my Militia!

The Sargeant cracks his knuckles and stomps towards her, but Skip doesn't budge; Not even as Lyncus rears his fist back with a mighty roar. As it comes flying towards her, she grins smugly.

Sharing a single roof with nothing but brothers has taught her more than just how to grow a thick skin, and despite them being older and taller, there isn't a single soul in the Carabia household willing to wrestle with her.

Skip jerks her head out of the way at the very last second, and catches him square in the eye with a jab. He reels back, stunned, and Skip grabs hold of his mane, keeps punching him as hard and as fast as she can.

She knows that she should stop, that she's going to be in more trouble than it's worth, but the thrill of the moment has gone to her head.

Her adrenaline is up, and there's no coming down from this until she's completely spent.

She's so caught up in the excitement, that she doesn't realize the Sargeant has been shrugging off every one of her blows past the first. He snatches her hooves in mid-swing, and all of the fight promptly leaves her.

"_If you ever disrespect me like that again, you will pay for it in spades. Get back in line, Carabia._"

He leans his face in close and watches with an appraising eye as her cocky front cracks, and she starts to shake (just barely) in his presence.

"_S-Sir!_ Yes, _Sir!_"

_Mean enough to stand her ground, but smart enough to know when she's beat._

_A little rough around the edges... but she'll do._

Lyncus watches as scrambles back into the line-up, and in a flash of light, his helmet is restored back to it's pristine condition. He fixes it back upon his head, then turns to face the recruits under his command.

"Carabia, step forward!"

Skip's eyes widen with shock, but she quickly does as she's told.

"**_About face!_**"

She turns around, and as she faces the other recruits in the squad, she can see the quiet look of respect etched on each of their faces.

Behind her, the voice of Sargeant Lyncus booms.

"**Listen up!** Starting today, Recruit Carabia will be your Squad Leader for the duration of your training here! She's got more fire than any of you sad sacks, and you'll do well to follow her example out in the field! Anyone have a problem with that?"

Their voices ring loud and true, motivated by the display of spirit that unfolded in front of them.

"_Sir! _No, _Sir!_"

"...Squad Leader, assume your duties."

Skip turns her head just slightly, and she can see the Sargeant tilt his own approvingly.

She swallows her fear, and puts her brave back on. She lifts her head high, and shouts as loud as she can.

"_**Fall in!**_"

"_**Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!**_"

The entire squad moves in unison until they all stand sixty Mogs strong at her back. The position of leadership is a foreign feeling to her, but one that fills her with an intoxicating amount pride.

It's certainly more than what she'd been expecting, but now that greatness has been thrust upon her, there's little else to do but make the position work for her.

She calls out her next command...

"**_Forward, march!_**"

And begins her slow climb up the ranks.


	3. Mouth

The hay fork in Skip's hand feels like a ten-ton weight as she shovels another helping of hay onto the pile. Standing right beside her is Pike's Conjurer, overseeing the task. Pike had been kind enough to arrange a place to lay low in exchange for a few hours of daily labor, and though Wake had no difficulty accepting her generosity, it isn't as easy for Skip to set aside a lifetime's worth of animosity towards Humans. When the time finally came for her to work, she'd snuck off with several hay bales, and eaten them all in one sitting.

She certainly hadn't expected to get dragged back to the barn by Wake, who apologized on her behalf. The Conjurer was quick to accept it, on the condition that Skip clean the barn every day for the rest of the week.

It's only the first day, and despite only thirty minutes passing, it feels like hours. Skip stops to rest for a moment, and the Conjurer laughs beside her.

"Hmhmhm! Aww... don't tell me your already tired, Skip! You've barely even gotten started!"

Skip groans, and glares at her. The work isn't that hard, but it's mind-numbingly monotonous. She's never been one for cleaning of any sort, and the idea of having to do any sort of chore is enough to make her nose turn upwards in disgust.

"Give me a break... It's not like I _ate_ your livestock!"

The Conjurer's good cheer is quickly replaced by a stern face, and a wagging finger.

"No, but you sure did put one heck of a dent in their food supply. Now, I don't know how it is where you folks are from, but around these parts, it ain't exactly good manners to go stealin' from someone tryin' to do you a service... especially when it puts our livelihoods in the red. It's cause of you, that pa and I gotta try and stretch what's left of the food until our next shipment comes in."

She places a hand against her forehead, and sighs.

"I tell you, yer real lucky that Pike won't let me put you out."

Skip tosses the hay fork off to the side, and puffs up her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Human_?"

Her tone is low and dangerous, but the only response the Conjurer can muster up is an exaggerated yawn.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. And another thing..."

She prods Skip on her chest with enough force to push her back an inch.

"While you and Miss Forneus are stayin' under our roof, I'd appreciate it if you could use my name from now on. It's _**Belle**_. Not "Human", and not "Belle the Human" either. Just Belle... okay?"

Skip stares at her long and hard, but when Belle doesn't back down, she slowly moves away from her, grabs the hay fork back off the ground, and gets back to work.

Still, she can't stop herself from muttering under her breath.

"Tch. You're not the boss of me."

Belle looks at her sadly, but says nothing else to Skip for the rest of her time spent working. To her credit, once she ignored the outrageous fact that she was being forced into menial labor, the work had been finished in less than two hours, leaving her more than enough time in the day to laze about.

The next day at breakfast, once everyone else has gone off to start their chores, Belle motions for Skip to stay seated.

"Alright, we're obviously not gettin' off on the right foot here." She says, taking the seat directly across from her. She looks down at the untouched plate of bacon and eggs in front of Skip, and frowns.

"Not hungry?"

Skip folds her arms across her chest, and looks away without a word.

"...I'll just put it in the oven later in case you change your mind."

Skip refuses to say anything once again.

"...Y'know, my ma always used to tell me that the best way for people to get past their differences is for them to try and find the things they have in common with each other, so why don't we play a little icebreaker, hm?"

Skip turns her head back towards Belle, scowling, but (begrudgingly) curious about what she has to say.

"Here's how it works: We take turns askin' and answerin' questions about each other, and you can stop to talk if something the other person says something interestin'. Sound good?"

Skip huffs, but rather than get frustrated, Belle grins slyly.

"If you humor me for five minutes, you won't have to do any chores for today."

The promise of a work-free day is what gets her full attention, and her attempt at giving Belle the silent treatment is quickly forgotten.

"**Deal!**"

Belle has to stifle a giggle at Skip's eagerness.

"Alright then! I'll start first: Do you have family, Skip?"

Skip snorts.

"Yeah."

"Really? I thought you would be the only child type!"

Skip waves a hand dismissively.

"Not even close, I grew up with nothing but older brothers. My turn, right?"

"If you want. We could also keep talkin' about siblings too, if you'd prefer."

Skip raises a hand to her chin as she mulls over a question. In truth, it's been a long time since she's actively conversed with a Human in the Outset, Eve notwithstanding. Most of the questions that she has are about the state of the world, but she doesn't even know where to begin.

Eventually, she settles on something simple.

"...Are they still experimenting on Mogs in the Outset?"

The question is far from what Belle expected, and she recoils in shock and disgust at the idea.

"...I'm not naive enough to say no... but I can say without a doubt that it's a practice that's heavily frowned upon. There was a law made to abolish the practice long before I was born, even."

For a moment, Skip thinks that she might be lying, but as she takes in Belle's clearly upset body language, it becomes hard for her to believe that.

"...My turn. Do you have any hobbies?"

It's clear that Belle wants to steer the topic back to something less volatile, and while Skip wants to push the issue, she isn't all that keen on potentially having to deal with an upset Pike, should she cross a line. She shrugs, and picks up her fork, prodding at the food on her plate.

"I used to sing on stage before the war, if that counts."

Belle holds her hands up to her face and gasps.

"Really now?!" She says with barely contained excitement. "Well it certainly explains that lovely lookin' getup of yours!"

The compliment puts a smile on Skip's face. Vanity has always been her weak point, and even though she knows that the person in front of her is the enemy, she can't help but be happy at the acknowledgment of the work she puts into her looks.

"Awww, it wasn't anything fancy." Skip says with false modesty. "It was just an old gig at a bar in my hometown."

"Sure, but the look on your face tells me you enjoyed it _plenty_!"

Skip nods, and her smile becomes genuine.

"...There's nothing else like it. I've performed in bigger places before, but bars are the best. It's cozy, and you're able to see the expressions of everyone in the room."

"Sounds to me like you miss it." Belle muses. "When's the last time that you sang?"

The smile on Skip's face fades as she struggles to remember.

"It's been a while."

"You got plenty of time to pick it back up now, if you wanted."

Skip shrugs half-heatedly. She's definitely considering it, but she's not about to let her know that. Without preamble, she moves right into her next question.

"How long have you been Pike's Conjurer?"

Belle doesn't miss a beat.

"Gosh, it's been about twelve... thirteen years now? Maybe more. She's been a big part of my life, Skip."

The idea of Conjurers still makes her skin crawl unconsciously, but she'd be lying if she said that seeing the ear-to-ear smile on Belle's face didn't make her the least bit curious.

"She's my best friend."

Doubly so at that statement.

"...Humans being friends with Mogwai, huh? That's a hard one to take in."

Belle nods in understanding.

"It ain't that uncommon these days to see Mogs livin' with humans, even the ones that ain't Conjurers!"

"Heh. If the General could see us now..."

"...You gonna keep pickin' at that food, or are you actually gonna eat it?"

She'd completely forgotten about the plate in front of her, and when she looks down, the scent of bacon wafts into her nose.

It makes her sick, and she quickly pushes the plate away.

"I don't eat meat." Skip says flatly.

Belle looks aghast.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even think to ask... I've been feedin' you two nothing but meat since y'all got here!"

A moment of realization dawns on Belle.

"Skip... is that why you ate all of that hay? You haven't been eatin' since you got here, have you?"

Skip shakes her head, and Belle slaps a palm to her head as she opens the refrigerator.

"Well, why didn't you say somethin', silly? I got plenty of veggies for you! Come here, take a look at whatcha want, and I'll fix you up somethin' nice!"

When she doesn't move, Belle looks over her shoulder, and beckons her with a smile.

"What are you waitin' for? Come here so we can feed that face!"

Skip hesitates. She's spent so many bloody years holding on to the belief that Solum would be better off with Humans, yet after spending a few minutes breaking bread with one, she can't help but wonder if the degrees of seperation between the two species are as irreconcilable as she once believed.

Slowly, she gets up from her seat, and joins Belle by the fridge.

"Fiiiine. Move over Bull, I can smell that okra from here, and I definitely want some of that."

Belle smacks her shoulder playfully, and makes room.

"I hope for your sake that you're just being cheeky. It's Belle, not Bull!"

It's going to take time, but if Belle is willing to try and meet her halfway, there's no good reason why she can't do the same.

Skip shrugs, and gives Belle a condescending grin.

"Same thing!"

It's not perfect, but it's a start.


	4. Respite

The bed feels like nothing short of heaven as Skip throws herself against the pillows. Beside her, and already sleeping Wake, grumbles and stirs awake. Her one eye spins around in it's socket wildly before focusing on Skip, and relaxing.

"...Mmm...She asleep yet?" Wake mumbles lightly, still very much out of it. Skip raises her head off of the pillow, and looks over towards the small scrib sitting in the corner of the barn. Inside, Loch lays sleeping. The rise and fall of her chest under the blanket puts Skip back at ease, and she lays her head back down on the pillow.

"Out like a light." She says with a giggle. Wake exhales a sigh of relief, then pulls Skip next to her.

"Finally..."

"I don't know why you're the one saying that. I'm the one that had to stay with her till she fell back asleep!"

"_Shhh!_"

"Uuuuu..."

The two sit up in their bed and watch the crib intently. When she doesn't stir again, they both lay back down.

"If she wakes up again because of yer' big mouth... I'm not goin' to put her back to sleep."

"You didn't do it the first two times." Skip says bitterly. "You slept right through the first one, then kicked me awake the second time so I could deal with it."

"What can I say? Ye got the magic touch."

Skip elbows Wake in the stomach, and the two tuck in closer. Neither one says anything, and Wake absentmindedly runs a hand through Skip's hair. The barn window is open, and the two listen to the ambient noises of the animals outside.

Skip giggles under her breath, then turns to face Wake with a silly grin.

"...You know what would completely ruin this moment?"

"...Go t'sleep, Skip."

"If one of those cows outside just started raising a fuss all of a sudden."

Wake lets go of her, then flips onto her other side.

"You're no fun..."

The sound of Wake's snoring fills the barn, and she can already hear Loch starting to whimper.

Without even waiting for the crying to begin, she hurries over to the crib, and lifts her out, blanket and all. Loch's whimpers get louder, but as Skip makes eye contact with her daughter, she calms back down until she's only sniffling.

"Alright you fussy little thing... let's take a walk."

She bundles Loch up in the blanket to protect her from the cold air, then leaves the barn. Skip walks over to the lighthouse overlooking the ocean. There's little to no light outside, but the lighthouse is bright enough to illuminate an entire swath of the ocean every time it makes it's pass. In her arms, Loch squirms underneath her blanket until her head peeks out, taking in all of the sights around her.

"Oaaooooooooo..."

She stares out at the ocean and the stars twinkling overhead. Skips smiles to herself, and ruffles her daughter's fur.

"You like it, huh? Well, you see all of that big blue stuff out there?"

Loch gaze constantly shifts between her and the ocean. Skip gently takes one of her daughter's hooves, and points it towards her. She leans in close, and whispers playfully in her ear.

"Both of your moms worked really hard to keep it safe just for you! Pretty neat, right?"

"_Heeheeheeeeaaaaauauuuuuie~!_"

Loch claps her hands together and squeals with glee. The sound is so loud that Skip recoils back.

"Ouch! Not so loud, you little scamp!"

She bats at her nose, and Loch starts to laugh again. Skip carefully takes a seat down on the grass and places Loch on her lap. She crawls out from the confines of her blanket, and stretches out her tentacles with a loud yawn.

She smacks her lips together, and struggles to keep her head upright. Skip clutches her close to her chest, and laughs. Eventually, she quiets back down and settles in on top of Skip. The two watch as a ship passes by in the distance. Loch watches it all the way up to the point where it vanishes past the horizon.

"Uuuu..."

Skip laughs to herself, causing her daughter to stare back at her with big wide eyes.

There's something in the moment that makes her want to say something meaningful to Loch while she has her full attention. Some grand words of wisdom to carry with her for the rest of her life.

But by the time Skip has something thought up, Loch eyes are already starting to droop.

"Uh-oh~! Looks like someone's getting slee~py~!"

Her daughter laughs again, then snuggles up between her arms without a care in the world. A tender, and long neglected part of Skip wishes that this moment could last forever... but the wind is starting to pick up, and the last thing that she wants to have to deal with is a sick child.

There will be plenty of time for meaningful life lessons later.

She bundles Loch up nice and tight, and the two return to the barn, both ready for a good night's sleep.


	5. Impulse

It's not the first time time that Skip has been to the General's Quarters, but ever since the change in management, it's a moment that she's come to dread. They've met several times before in the field, and while she'll (reluctantly) admit that General Voso is a talented individual, she's still uncertain if She's willing to follow the orders of someone so prolifically volatile.

After the loss of the King and the previous General, the last thing the Den needs right now is a warmonger in charge.

After mustering up her nerve, she knocks on the door.

"...Enter."

Skip opens the door and steps into the office. The General's desk is covered in several stacks of paperwork, and the woman herself is pouring over another document as Skip comes to stand at attention in front of her.

"Ma'am, you asked to see me?"

Yorshk looks up from the documents, and waves her hand.

"At ease. Have a seat."

"Ma'am, I'd prefer to stand, if that's alright with you."

Yorshk shrugs, and sets the rest of the paperwork off to the side.

"Suit yourself. Major, do you have any idea why I've called you here?"

In truth, Skip can think of several. It's no big secret that the two share a mutual interest in a certain Kraken, but the only thing more prolific than their romantic rivalry is their mutual disdain for each other, and it wouldn't surprise Skip if she called her here just to be petty and discharge her from the Militia.

"I can't think of any reason, Ma'am."

Yorshk shoots her a dirty look, and Skip can't stop the corners of her mouth from turning upwards just a little.

"...I wanted to talk to you about your family, actually."

Skip's smile is gone in an instant.

"...Ma'am, permission to speak freely?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to ask." Yorshk comments. "By all means, permission granted."

"Yor- I mean... General, I'd really appreciate it if you kept my family out of your business."

A smarmy grin crosses Yorshk's features, and the unease that Skip feels in the pit of her stomach starts to grow.

"But Major," Yorshk says with mock concern. "The well-being of every resident of the Den _is_ my business."

She pulls a piece of paper off on of the many stacks on her desk, and hands it to Skip. She skims it over briefly, but the first thing that she notices aside from the General's signature at the bottom, are the names of each of her brothers printed in a neat list at the middle.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Skip asks, casting aside any sense of professionalism that she had left for this conversation.

"It's a draft list." Yorshk says it as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but to Skip, it feels as if someone just put a sword to her throat.

"I need to repopulate the ranks, and while I was looking through personnel files, I noticed that you have a substantial amount of siblings. It would be quite easy to meet the requirements I need to keep everything running smoothly if I were to draft them. All I have to do is send this out, and-"

"_No!_"

Skip slams the paper on the desk, and the smile on Yorshk's face grows even wider.

"Tell me what you want, just... leave them be."

She knows that if given the chance, her brothers would gladly enlist, but after years spent fighting during the worst of it, Skip would do everything in her power to keep them away from that kind of hardship. They may be under lock down right now... but who knows what could happen overnight?

"You already know what I want, Skip. Promise not to get in my way, and this little paper goes in the trash."

Impulse wins out against reason, and Skip's knuckles collide with the General's face, sending the woman reeling back in her chair. Several pairs of tentacles right the chair before it tips over, and although there's an unsightly bruise forming on her cheek, the General's smile hasn't lessened in the slightest.

She takes the paper and folds it into an envelope, then hands it over to a still shaking Skip.

"That will be all, Major. Dismissed. Please make sure to drop that off in the outgoing mailbox before you leave."

The adrenaline leaves Skip, and regret sets in instantly.

"Y-Y-Yorshsk, please. I-"

"That's General to you... **_Skip_**." Yorshk says her name as though it were a curse, and Skip can't keep herself from flinching under the General's glare.

"You can leave now."

Without another word, she leaves the office, doing her best to hold herself together until she leaves the building. Once she's finally outside, Skip sighs, knowing full well that it will be her family that bears the brunt of the General's ire.

In one last impulsive act of defiance, she rips the letter into small pieces, and tosses them into the wind. She didn't make all this way in life by folding under pressure, and if the General wants to try and make her life miserable, she's certainly going to do her best to return the favor.

As she walks down the path to the Den capital, she wonders what Wake is doing, and how she can involve herself in those plans for tonight.


	6. Covet

Half blind from the rain water pelting her face, Yorshk's swing is a wide one, but Skip's shorter height lets her dodge the haymaker with ease. She steps forward, drives her heels into the ground, and fires off a straight that slams into Yorshk's nose with the force of a hammer. The blow is strong enough to snap her cartilage in two places and send her stumbling around in the wet grass.

By the time she's regained her senses, Skip's already moved in for another punch. Yorshk brings her arms up to cover her face, and her elbows takes the brunt of the blow. Another hit connects, this time from the left, and Skip is certain that the skin is starting to grow tender. The third strike slips under her guard and catches her on the right side of her chest. Yorshk grits her teeth, and with a yell, lunges forward in hopes of catching Skip off-guard.

Instead, she's punished with a sweeping kick to her left calf that drops her onto the ground instantly.

Dazed, and out of breath, she stares up at Skip as she mounts her. Yorshk manages to get her hands up in time and get two strong punches in. The first one surprises Skip, but the second only makes her angrier. She throws her head back, then rams it straight into Yorshk's. Once she's certain that she won't be moving any time soon, Skip pins her arms to the ground using both knees, and leers down at her.

"Of all the low-down dirty things that you've done..." Skip heaves. "This is the _worst_."

Yorshk thrashes underneath her, but Skip's weight is enough to keep her from escaping.

"We invite you here as a friend, and you have the nerve to try and break us apart with that confession?!"

She punches her once.

"On _my_ special day?!"

Twice.

"In front of _my_ parents?!"

Then again.

"_My_ brothers?!"

And again.

"_**My daughter?!**_"

She cocks her fist back for one last punch, but something in the glare on Yorshk's swollen face gives her pause.

"It should've been me..." She hisses. "What does she see in you?" "What do you have that I don't?"

For a moment, Skip's anger is replaced with scornful pity for the woman at her mercy.

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffs."You could've said something any time that you wanted. I may have known Wake longer, but you two fought together for _years_."

She takes a moment to wipe the rainwater from her brow before continuing.

"Yorshk... the reason she even invited you here was so you could be her best Mog! She insisted on it, even when I _begged_ her not to. She would go against me for you in an instant Yorshk, do you understand? You always had a chance... you just never took it."

Skip winces, and as she turns her face to the side to spit out a mouthful of blood, Yorshk tries to summon her whip...

"_Oh no you don't...!_"

But a quick hook to the jaw promptly knocks any thoughts of further resistance right out of her. Yorshk can only wheeze as Skip stares back down at her with a pained, but indomitably fierce glare.

"Are you done embarrassing yourself... or am I gonna have to choke you out until you take the hint?"

Skip doesn't wait for a reply, and picks herself off of Yorshk's battered form.

"_It's not fair..._"

Yorshk rolls onto her side and covers her face with her hands. Her entire body shakes from her sobs, but Skip can't bring herself to care any further. She leans down next to her ear, and whispers coldly.

"Life's not fair... now stay out of mine."

She turns around, readjusts her wedding gown, then walks back up the grassy hill where the rest of the attendees wait.

The weather clears up shortly after, and the rest of the day is sunny and bright.


	7. Shield

"_Arrrrrrgh!_ Loch! How hard is it for ye to hit a stationary target?! It ain't like ye don't have both of yer eyes!"

From her spot on the veranda, Skip watches as a frustrated Wake does her best to teach her daughter how to shoot a rifle. She winces as another shot goes wide and chips a large piece of wood out of their cabin just a few fet away from where she's standing. Wake snatches the weapon out of Loch's hands before she can fire again; only now, she isn't frustrated...

She's furious.

"What is wrong with you?!" She screams. Loch's head is tilted downward, but Skip understands her daughter well enough to know that's she's likely blubbering under the intimidating presence of her mother.

With a sigh, she heads back inside the house and into Loch's room, closing the door and taking a seat on the mauve-colored bean bag chair in the corner. Despite the strong personalities of both parents, Loch quickly turned out to be a bubbly, if somewhat timid soul, much to the secret delight of Skip, and the exasperation of Wake.

Skip crosses her legs on the seat, then looks to her wrist as if checking a watch.

"Annnnnd three... two... one..."

As if on cue, she hears the slam of the front door closing, followed by the heavy sound of her daughter's boots on the stairs.

"_**...Uuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**_"

Loch opens the door to her room, then locks it behind her. She covers her face in her hands, then throws herself onto the bed before crying in earnest. Skip gets up, quietly tiptoes to the door, and cracks it open before Wake can come barging in and make things worse. She mouths the words "I've got this." to her wife before gently closing the door once again. She takes a seat at the edge of her bed, and puts on her best 'Mom' voice.

"You alright, kiddo?"

Loch flinches, and turns around to face Skip before throwing herself at her.

"_**Waaaaaaah! Moooomieeeeeeeeee!**_"

Skip gives her a tight hug while rolling her eyes at Loch's preferred nickname for her.

In truth, every time that her daughter calls her "mommy" the core inside of her chest swells with pride. Still, even though the years have mellowed her out, keeping up appearances is something that Skip takes quite seriously, and she does her best to play it cool.

She pats Loch on the shoulder, then gently pulls her off. Her daughter whines at the lack of contact, and Skip has to mentally restrain herself from pulling her back in.

"Alright, you..." She says in a concerned tone. What happened _this_ time?"

"...Mom said I almost hit you... I'm never picking up a weapon again!"

Frankly, Skip would like nothing more than for that to actually be the case, but Wake had insisted that once their daughter came of age, she would learn how to defend herself. Loch had been something of a late bloomer, and neither she nor Wake felt comfortable with the idea of her handling a weapon until she reached her twenties.

That had been two years ago. And at age twenty-two all of Wake's best efforts were stymied by Loch's childish and skittish nature.

Skip smiles weakly.

"Aw come on. It'd take a lot more than that little peashooter to put me down."

Loch's face scrunches up, no doubt envisioning her mother's grisly end in her overactive imagination.

"...N-N-N-Not that something like that's gonna happen!" Skip quickly backpedals.

"...You mean it, mommy?"

"O-Of course! I'm not going anywhere!"

Loch's expression relaxes, and she sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm trying my best... I really am."

"I know you are kiddo, and you're gonna get it down someday. No one starts out knowing how to do anything perfect!"

Loch pouts.

"I still don't get why I have to learn this stuff..."

The smile falls off of Skip's face, and she hesitates for a moment, torn between placating her daughter, and being honest with her about the harsh realities of living on Solum in it's current state.

If Skip had her way, the three of them would stay here at this beachside cabin for the rest of their lives. But wishful thinking won't stop the changing climate, or stop the more territorial displaced Mogwai from trying to stake their claim to more fertile land. Here, they're safe... but it's only a matter of time before the rest of the world catches up to them.

"...Loch, you know we love you... right?"

"...Yeah?"

Skip takes a deep breath.

"Well... you can trust me when I say that everything that your mom is teaching you is for your own good. You may not like it... but you have to get used to it at some point or another."

"But why...?"

Skip goes silent, unable (and unwilling) to be the one that has this talk with her daughter.

She claps her hands, and gets up from the bed.

"Tell you what: how about we go back downstairs and try again? I'll make your favorite for dinner again if you do."

"But what about mom?" Loch asks fearfully. "She's still mad at me..."

"Oh, you just leave her to me~" Skip says with a playful grin. "I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it, I promise."

Skip offer Loch a hand off the bed. She looks with wide, trusting eyes. Skip nods once more in affirmation, and Loch takes her hand.

"Okay!"

The two go outside, and Skip lets her daughter remain a carefree child another day longer.


	8. First

**BoneMama**: ...and then my Conjurer walks in on us.

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: Oh noooooo

**Fatsacoftriccs**: LMAO that's rough, buddy!

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: That must have been super embarrassing...

**BoneMama**: I was actually terrified; I thought my ex was going to set her on fire...

**Red_Hot_High_Roller**: Oh dear. Everything turned out alright, I hope?

**BoneMama**: My conjurer told her grandfather, and then we were banned from using the living room again without supervision.

**BoneMama**: ...Specifically the couch.

**LonesomeGarden**: Seriously? Have some tact. That kind of thing is for the bedroom, and nowhere else.

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: Garden, whens the last time anyones seen the inside of your bedroom?

**Red_Hot_High_Roller**: Heh.

**LonesomeGarden**: I don't know why Yin lets you stay in our chat.

**Fatsacoftriccs**: Because she's funny af

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: M0rT, don't go too crazy. If someone asks you to back off, tone it down. Okay?

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: I'll be good. I promise. **⁽⁽ଘ( ˊωˋ )ଓ⁾⁾**

**KWEnt**: For about ten minutes, maybe.

**Performing4U has entered the chat.**

**LonesomeGarden**: Yin, I thought you said that you were going to make the chat room private again?

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: I completely forgot, sorry garden! And welcome to Mogster!

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: (￣▽￣ )ノ

**PutaRingonit**: Are you looking for a meaningful relationship? I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know a beautiful woman like yourself over dinner.

**LaPeTiTM0rT** **has uploaded an image**: Notthisshitagain.png

**KWEnt**: Ring.

**KWEnt**: You literally used that line on BoneMama a week ago...

**Fatsacoftriccs**: ...Nice.

**Performing4U**: Ew, I'm not interested! I'm just on here for advice!

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: Well, I'm not too sure how much we can help.

**Performing4U**: I'll take all the help I can get right now, it's an emergency!

**BoneMama**: What's going on?

**Performing4U**: It's my wife. Our first anniversary is coming up tomorrow, and I want to take her out on our first date.

**LonesomeGarden**: ...How were you able to get married without ever going on a _single_ date?

**PutaRingonit**: What garden said. I find that extremely suspicious.

**Performing4U**: We were just too busy to ever do things the normal way, especially now that we're raising our daughter.

**Fatsacoftriccs**: Wait. You're married with a kid, and you've never been on a date with your wife? You're a shitty spouse, cuz...

**Red_Hot_High_Roller**: Triccs, that's a little mean, don't you think? We don't know her circumstances.

**Performing4U**: No, she's right. That's why I really want to make this something special...

**BoneMama**: Well, tell us about your wife. How did you two meet? Does she have any hobbies?

**Performing4U**: We were drafted into the war at the same time, but we worked at the same place before that.

**LonesomeGarden**: ...You served in the Militia? Who was your CO?

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: whoa, you've gotta be like, super old... and whats a co?

**LonesomeGarden**: None of your business.

**Performing4U**: None of your business.

**Performing4U**: Heh!

**Performing4U**: I got bounced all over the place garden... but I really don't like to think about that stuff, you know what I mean?

**LonesomeGarden**: I understand completely. Pretend that I never asked.

**Performing4U**: Thanks. My wife doesn't really have any hobbies that I know of, so I've been flying blind. No clue what to do!

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: How do you two usually spend your time together?

**Performing4U**: I dunno. We usually just talk, and cuddle and stuff... Maybe eat with our daughter? We live on our friend's land... and we really don't go out that much.

**PutaRingonit**: Sounds like she's pretty low maintenance. Maybe a nice quiet date away from people would do the trick? Maybe share a bottle of wine?

**Performing4U**: I like the sound of that, but my wife's more of a rum and hard liquor kind of gal...

**LonesomeGarden**: Let me guess: She's the type to celebrate anything with a bottle of Murasa's Spiced Rum?

**Performing4U**: _YES_! You have no clue how on point that is! I hate that stuff, but she drinks it like it's water...

**LonesomeGarden**: My sympathies!

**BoneMama**: Were you planning on buying or making her a present?

**Performing4U**: I hadn't.

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: are u serious? gotta give goodies if u want the goodies.

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: M0rT, shut up.

**PutaRingonit**: For once, she's completely right.

**Fatsacoftriccs**: ^ this

**BoneMama**: It's true.

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: Thank You Ring! **UwU**

**KWEnt**: If you really want to make a lasting impression, you should really consider a gift of some sort.

**Red_Hot_High_Roller**: Maybe a new outfit?

**KWEnt**: I'm actually a designer. I'd be more than happy to give you a discount for the occasion, if you'd like.

**Performing4U**: Pass. I wanna say yes, but I've been trying to get her to change up her look for years. She's big on the swashbuckler thing.

**LonesomeGarden**: ...Does she wear a lot of red?

**Performing4U**: Yeah actually.

**LonesomeGarden**: ...I see.

**LonesomeGarden**: Does she sometimes stare up at the sky at night?

**Performing4U**: ...Yeah, but how do you know this?

**LonesomeGarden**: I used to be in the Militia too. I did a bit of time with some of the marine crews, and a lot of them were more used to navigating by starlight than by conventional means. If your wife is anything like that, I bet she would really appreciate a telescope. You could take her stargazing on the beach after dark, and cap the night off with a serenade.

**Performing4U**: OMJ... that's an amazing idea!

**Performing4U**: Wait... I never said I could sing.

**LonesomeGarden**: I never said that you did; I just guessed by your screen name.

**Performing4U**: Lol! That makes sense! I'm gonna go out and see if I can find a Sheppapalooza that sells telescopes!

**Fatsacoftriccs**: check the one in solburg.

**Performing4U**: Thank you so much, everyone! You're all life savers!

**Performing4U**: Especially you, Garden! I never would've thought of any of that. You said you were in the Militia, right? My wife would be really happy to talk with someone like you, and she could definitely use another friend. Don't tell her I said that though.

**LonesomeGarden**: Thanks, but I'll pass.

**Performing4U**: Are you sure? I'm sure you two would have a lot to talk about! She used to have a friend like that, but they aren't on talking terms anymore. I know she misses the chats they used to have, and it's not really something I can do anything about.

**LonesomeGarden**: I'm sure she'll get over it.

**Performing4U**: I hope so. Well, I'm gonna start getting everything ready. Wish me luck, and thanks again!

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: Good Luck!

**BoneMama**: Good luck!

**Red_Hot_High_Roller**: Good Luck!

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: **(=ˇωˇ=)b♡**

**KWEnt**: Best of luck.

**PutaRingonit**: Take care!

**Performing4U has left the chat.**

**Fatsacoftriccs**: Dang garden, didn't know you had it in you.

**LonesomeGarden**: What is that supposed to mean?

**KWEnt**: You were surprisingly un-antagonistic for a change.

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: ngl, it did take me by surprise to see you so supportive. You should be like this more often, Garden!

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: who are you and what have u done with our resident saltpile?

**Fatsacoftricss**: Looooooooooooooool

**LonesomeGarden**: I think I'm going to call it a night for now.

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: I was just kidding! Sorry garden.

**LonesomeGarden**: You didn't do anything. I'm just not feeling too well is all. See you all tomorrow.

**LonesomeGarden has left the chat.**

**KWEnt**: And there she goes. I hope everything works out for that married couple.

**BoneMama**: Me too.

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: Same. So! Now that that's done, what were we talking about again?

**Red_Hot_High_Roller**: If I recall right, Boney was just about finished talking about getting caught in the act on the couch~

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°**

**Fatsacoftriccs**: ͡**° ͜ʖ ͡°**

**BoneMama**: I think I'll head out too. See you.

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: Wait!

**BoneMama has left the chat.**

**XxxYin_EaterxxX**: Damn it guys. This is why we can't have nice things.

**PutaRingonit**: You really should just ask her out, you know. We all know you want to.

**LaPeTiTM0rT**: and u get mad at me for bein thirsty?

**User LaPeTiTM0rT has been banned from Mogster for the next twenty-four hours.**


	9. Provoke

The apron on Dawn's chest is covered in flour, eggs, and several other freshly used ingredients. More than anything right now, she desperately want to wipe the sweat from off of her forehead, but the third batch of appetizers are nearly done, and she's not about to over-fry the cheese just because she's feeling a little uncomfortable.

She sighs, and waits over the vat of cooking oil for another two minutes. When she pulls the balls of cheese out of the deep fryer, the outside of each piece is covered in a thin, crunchy layer. She set them off to the side to drip dry, then quickly makes a beeline for the washroom. She tosses the apron in the hamper, sets her glasses on top of the sink, then turns the faucet on. She pulls a hand towel off the rack, then wets one side before placing it on her face and patting it down.

It's been a long and agonizing six hours of nonstop cooking and baking, but this is her biggest catering gig yet (a Mogwai wedding at that.), and she's going to do her best to make sure that everything comes out perfect. The main course is done, the appetizers are just about there, and the desserts are already packed, and ready to go.

The sound of a door slamming startles Dawn, and she quickly tosses the hand towel in the sink while grabbing her glasses and a fresh apron on the other side of the door.

As she hurries back into the kitchen, she hears two voices just around the corner.

"Skip, please don't!" Silk pleads. "Dawn gets _really_ mad when someone comes into her kitchen without permission!"

Another voice replies in a dismissive tone.

"Please! For what we're paying, there ought to be a red carpet back here, and a little Cat Sith butler offering me hors d’oeuvres!"

Dawn frowns. Silk had been very upfront about her friend's off-putting attitude, but the last thing she expected was for her to show up to her kitchen. The two Mogwai turn the corner, and walking in front of an apologetic looking Silk, is Skip, the bride to be.

Not wanting to seem rude, she puts on her best customer serving smile, and greets her.

"Good Morning! You must be Miss Carabia! I'm Dawn, and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all nice, but where's my order? Is it done yet? The weather's about to get nasty in a few hours, and we've got a long way to travel back!"

Dawn blinks, stunned at the brusque interruption.

"...I've already arranged a suitable means of transportation for your order. Now, if you could please wait for me back outside, I'd be more than happy to..."

As she speaks, Skip looks over her shoulder and gasps with wide, starstruck eyes.

"_Is that my cake?!_"

"Skip, w-wait!"

She shoves Dawn out of the way, and Silk rushes after her.

When Dawn turns back around, the two Mogwai are standing in front of a four tier lemon cake. Skip places a thumb and forefinger under her chin, and squints at the cake disapprovingly before turning a side glance towards Dawn.

"...This is it? Seriously?" Skip whines. "I've got at least thirty people with big appetites showing up tomorrow, and this itty bitty thing is not gonna cut it!"

"Um, Miss? That's actually not for..."

Skip runs a finger along the immaculately applied frosting, and then licks it for a taste. Her face lights up...

"Hm! Doesn't taste half bad though!"

"...you."

While Dawn screams internally. That cake was meant for an entirely different order due out in just a few hours. It's nothing that she can't touch up, but that's precious time she could be using on another order. Her eyes make their way over towards the giant kitchen knife resting in it's sheath on the counter just a few paces away...

Sensing her Conjurer's rising ire, Silk grabs her friend by the shoulders, and physically steers her away from the cake and various pastries.

"W-Why don't we go back outside, Skip? You know, _behind the counter... and away from the food?_"

Completely oblivious to her thinly veiled warnings, Skip darts away from Silk's grip, and stops in front of the spread of assorted enchiladas.

She goes to pick one up from the table, and before Dawn can restrain herself, she swats Skip's hand away hard enough to leave a mark. Silk puts her hands to her face, while Skip gives Dawn an incredulous look.

"Excuse me, Miss Carabia..." Dawn begins. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this area is off-limits. Please do as Silk says, and wait outside while I finish up back here." Her tone is polite, but every word is spoken through teeth gritted so hard, that it hurts.

"...Is that right? Well..." Skip huffs. "I paid for everything, so I think I have a right to know exactly what goes on back here."

"_But this is not your order._" Dawn snaps. Her voice grows a light edge to it, causing Skip to react by standing up straighter and puffing her chest out.

The timer on an oven roast goes off, and Dawn swears before turning awat from Skip, completely ignoring her. She grabs a pair of oven mitts and pulls the tray out, setting it out on a counter to cool as she continues her work.

"Hey!" Skip yells. "I wasn't done with you!" What about my order?!"

"If you would stop talking over me for a second and actually listen, you would have heard me try to tell you _several_ times already that I've boxed up most of your order."

Dawn doesn't look back as she addresses Skip.

"You can look everything over once I'm done in here, now go wait outside."

"...That's no way to talk to talk to a customer." Skip says in a threatening tone. "Especially one that's offering to pay as much as we are."

Dawn knows that she should back down, but something about the Siren just presses all of the wrong buttons, and she finds herself rising to take the bait. She turns away from the roast, and back towards Skip. For a moment, Skip looks Dawn up and down as if sizing her up.

As the two stare at each other, Silk quietly slips out of the room.

"If that's how you really feel, then you can take your money and shove it. Just because you're Silk's friend doesn't give you the right to be a jerk!"

"Oh? You _want_ me to be a jerk?"

Skip takes a hand and wiggles it next to a giant bowl of chili before shoving it onto the floor. The bowl shatters on impact, sending ceramic shards flying all over the room, embedding themselves in countless dishes.

"Whoops! My fingers slipped~!"

Without uttering a single word, Dawn walks slowly and purposefully towards the knife on the counter.

* * *

When Silk finally returns with Wake in tow, the two are shocked to see a terrified looking Skip clinging onto the top of the ceiling fan with all four of her limbs wrapped around the spinning blades. Standing directly underneath her, is Dawn. She's waving around the knife in her hands threateningly, seemingly oblivious to Wake and Silk's presence.

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaake!_" Skip screams. "Get this psycho away from me!"

"Whadda ye think yer doing to my-"

The knife in Dawn's hand goes sailing towards Wake, piercing through her hat, and pinning it to the wall in the process. The words on her tongue die as Dawn looks at her with crazed eyes. She points towards Skip with a trembling finger.

"Not another word. Take that menace, and get out of my kitchen before I turn her into a Siren stew!"

Skip flinches from the sudden shout, and raises her hands in surrender. Skip lets go of the ceiling fan, then falls into her wife's arms. The two stare blankly at each other, then back at Dawn.

"**_GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!_**"

The two quickly gather their wits, and scramble away from her as fast as they can. Silk watches the two leave, then turns back to Dawn sheepishly.

"...Does this mean that you aren't going to give them their security deposit back?"

Dawn screeches at the top of her lungs, and Silk flees the kitchen in terror.


	10. Pillow

Though the night air surrounding their beachside cabin is breezy and cool in the late hours of the night, their bedroom is warm and humid from their lovemaking. Tired, and slick with sweat, a panting Skip rolls over onto her side, and drapes an arm over Wake's bare stomach, playfully trailing her fingers against the well defined grooves of her abdominal muscles.

"Hoooo... Well now! Someone's been brushing up on their technique!" She teases. Wake pulls her closer, and lets her hand rest on the small of Skip's back while she plants a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Nothin' of the sort... It's just been awhile is all."

Skip hums in agreement. She can't remember the last time that Loch was out of the house for this long, but she certainly isn't complaining.

"I might have to ask Pike to look after her again next week, if this is the result!" Skip giggles, and Wake sighs contentedly.

"No need for all of that, Skip. Pichael's busy with her own life. Can't make a habit of imposing on her whenever we feel like havin' a roll in the hay."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Her mind goes back to Loch, and she can't help but wonder how she's doing. This isn't the longest that they've been away from one another, but it's hard for Skip to properly explain the strange sort of anxiety that she feels whenever she goes for too long without seeing her daughter.

"What are ye thinking about?"

She snaps out of her thoughts to see Wake looking at her with concern. The hand pressed against her back is gripping her tightly now, and Skip scoots in a little closer to Wake in response.

"I was just wonder what Loch was up to right now. I hope she isn't driving everyone crazy."

Despite the serious tone of her wife, Wake can't help but laugh.

"What? Ye think she's gonna try and take a stand like she did that one time we left her with a babysitter?

Skip scowls at the memory, while Wake smiles apologetically. When she was still a toddler, they had once left Loch in the care of Eve and her pactmates. They hadn't even been gone for half the day before Eve called them up in a panic, claiming that Loch had somehow overpowered them, locked everyone out of the house, and refused to open the door for anyone other than her "Mwommy".

"What?" Wake says. "That was her finest moment, if ye ask me! She could stand to have a little more moxie!"

Skip rolls her eyes, and punches her in the shoulder.

"It's not funny." She grumbles.

"Yar. That's why yer such a good mother, Skip!"

She buries her head against Wake's chest in order to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Y-You're just saying that!"

"Now yer just bein' modest!" Wake teases. "We both know that you're her favorite, and that's fine! I wish I could've had someone lookin' out for me at that age like you do for her."

"Wake..."

She feels her wife's strong hands cup her chin, and lift her face up so that they can see each other face to face. Wake's expression is filled with nothing but love, and adoration.

"I'm serious Skip. Yer a wonderful mother, and the best wife that any lass could ask for."

Even after all of these years together, there's something in Wake's gaze that causes her to lose all rational thought.

Fortunately, she doesn't need to think very hard to engage in a kiss. Slowly, she closes her eyes and tilts her head upwards to catch Wake's lips as they crash against her own.

She throws her legs back over Wake's hips, and the two continue to make the most of their night together.


	11. Chastise

"You first."

"No. After ye."

"No, no; you've got this one!"

"Yar, but I insist!"

Skip slams a shaky fist against her palm.

"I am not going back in that shop! Did you see the size of that knife?!"

An exasperated Wake smacks a hand against her face, then drags it down, groaning in the process.

"Skip, this was supposed to be a simple day, with a simple task: Come out to the Sand Bar, check on our order, pay the lass, and go back home. What did exactly did ye say to make her so mad?"

Skip flinches, and bites her lip. Her eyes dart in every direction, except for Wake's.

"I... maaaay have ruined some of her orders."

"You ruined some of her orders." Wake repeats flatly. Her left eyebrow is raised in suspicion, clearly not believe this to be the end of the explanation. She patiently waits until Skip gives in to her scrutiny.

"...On purpose."

Wake groans again, only this time, she sounds far more frustrated.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She walks into the restaurant, and after a few seconds pass, Silk comes outside. Her face is red, and her normally impassive face is twisted into a furious snarl.

In all of the years that Skip has known her, this is by and far, the angriest that she has ever seen her friend.

Before Skip can say anything, Silk jabs a finger at her chest, causing her to step backwards.

"What in the world were you thinking, Skip?! ...Actually, you know what? Don't even answer that, because you clearly _weren't._"

Silk tries to speak again, but she's so angry, that all she can do is flail her arms in the air for several seconds until she calms down enough to talk once more.

"Do you know how much I had to beg Dawn just to get you that discount?! Do you even care?"

"She tried to stab me!" Skip whines.

"Because you purposefully trashed her kitchen!"

Skip crosses her arms, and turns away from Silk.

"Well, I'm sorry if I expected better customer service from someone you vouched for!"

"...Are you even listening to yourself right now? I know tomorrow's your big day, but doesn't give you the right to just... walk all over everybody, especially when we're just trying to help you!"

Without warning, Skip whirls around, and screams at her.

"**_I Don't Care!_** I'm the first one of my siblings to get married, do you understand?! It can't be anything less than perfect, and I am not gonna let your _stupid, overly sensitive Conju-_"

The slap echoes across the empty street like a gunshot, and the force of it is so strong that for a moment, Skip can see stars dancing in the corners of her vision. She puts her fingers to the corner of her mouth, then gasps as she pulls back and sees a streak of blood on her fingertips.

"Y-Y-You hit me..." Skip stammers. Her disbelief quickly transforms into full-blown humiliation and anger, but the heartbroken look on Silk's face removes any thoughts of retaliation from her mind.

"Dawn spent hours working on your cake. When I told her my best friend was getting married, well..."

She pauses to sniffle and wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"She really wanted to get it right. And you know what? I've seen the finished piece: It's _beautiful_, Skip. You'd be very happy with it."

Silk's face starts to scrunch up, and she does her best not to break down in front of her.

"But with the way you're acting right now... I'm not sure if I want to be a part of your wedding..."

"Oh for the love of...! All I did was knock over a bowl of chili! You're talking to me like I put my hands on her, or something!"

Silk's expression darkens. She sighs, and wipes her face once more.

"That's not the point, Skip... and you need to apologize. I'm not speaking to you anymore until you do."

"**_But it was just chili bowl!_**"

Silk turns around, and storms back into the restaurant, leaving Skip alone outside. Like an angry child, she sits down on the curb, arms folded over each other. She runs a hand through her hair, and sighs. The minutes pass by, and the idea that she may have ruined her own wedding day begins to take root in her mind.

_What if Wake can't convince her to finish the order?_

_What will her family think if they show up to a wedding without any food?_

_No one will stay, and her parents won't give Wake their blessing._

_Her brothers will never let her hear the end of it..._

The list in her mind goes on and on. And despite how fundamentally unsound all of her worries are, in the moment they seem all too real, and Skip has to grit her teeth to keep from screaming.

Before she reaches her limit, Wake steps out from the restaurant. Her hat is tucked carefully under her arm. The damage to the fabric from the knife sticks out painfully, and Skip feels a twinge of guilt upon seeing the poor state of Wake's most prized possession.

"Here's what's gonna happen." Wake starts. "We're gonna pay for everything, plus any damages..."

Wake gives her a pointed look.

"And yer gonna go in there, and apologize."

Wake can see the argument forming on Skip's tongue, and raises her hand before she can even start.

"_Don't._ That lass has been slavin' away in there for the whole day by herself, and ye go and undo hours of her hard work just because ye we're feelin' petty? Yer in the wrong, and ye know it."

The tone of her voice makes Skip as if she's a child getting scolded by her parents again.

"I've kept quiet about it before... but this is something we've gotta have a talk about, Skip."

It's the first time that Wake has ever expressed any type of concern about their relationship to her, and the though of having done something to upset her wife to be is enough to cause Skip to blurt out a half-hearted apology.

"All right, All right! ...I'm sorry!" Skip sucks her teeth, while Wake shakes her head.

"I'm not the one ye should be apologizin' to."

"Wake, you can't expect me to-"

"I do."

Wake places a gentle but firm hand on her back, and walks her over to the door of the restaurant. She stops just a few feet away, leaving Skip to do the rest for herself.

"She said she'd finish everything by tonight. All ye have to do, is apologize."

Skip turns to back towards Wake. Her fists are shaking at her sides from the stress, and even though she's dangerously close to crying, Wake's face is still fixed in that damned chastising frown.

"Please don't make me do it."

Wake shakes her head, but says nothing.

"I can't..." Skip pleads.

Wake places her hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Try."

She looks back at the restaurant again, and takes a deep breath.

"...Fine. I'll go say sorry."

Wake grunts, but doesn't say anything else. Skip is more than a little disappointed at the lack of encouragement, but she isn't foolish enough to speak out on it. Of course, the reality is that she's well aware of how poorly she acted, but her pride won't let her admit to any sort of wrongdoing. It's like a mental wall that she can't quite break through on her own. For Skip, the act of apologizing is as painful as pulling teeth, but if she intends for this marriage (or any of her friendships, really) to last, then it's going to have to become something that she gets used to.

No matter how much she hates it.

She puts a hand on the door, and pushes it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were confused, this is a direct (albeit brief) follow-up to chapter 9. 
> 
> Have any you ever met someone in your own lives that had issues apologizing for any kind of wrongdoing? You know, the kind of people that can't be wrong about anything, and quickly changes the subject whenever they feel exposed? That kind of thinking is completely foreign to me, but it's one that I wouldn't mind trying to understand.


	12. Interrupt

The inky black tuxedo is obviously a rental, but after a brief moment of scrutinizing, Skips decides that the little red bow tie around her wife's neck is a nice touch. As they sit at their table and wait for their food to arrive, Wake tugs at her sleeve, and a frustrated "Argh!" slips past her lips with enough volume that several other patrons in the restaurant look their way.

Skip responds in the most dignified manner she can muster up at the moment, and violently swats at her sleeve.

"Stop fussing with it!" She hisses through clenched teeth. "You're embarrassing me!"

"I can't help it..." Wake groans. "The suit's too tight in the wrist!" She reaches for the sleeve again, but thinks better of it when she sees the growing frown on Skip's face.

"... I told you weeks ago to go and get fitted for something. You _knew_ we were going out to eat."

"Ahhhh, I'm not like ye Skip... I can hardly stand all this fancy dressin'."

Skip sighs, and folds her hands onto the dinner table. When Wake agreed take her out for fine dining on their anniversary night, she did her best to mentally prepare herself for any hiccups along that might happen.

Loch had been safely dropped off at the Staccato's for the evening, and Belle had promised that by the time they got home, she and Pike would in her own words "find someplace else to be for the rest of the night".

It had taken awhile, but the Human had certainly grown on her, and damned if she isn't a good wingwoman.

"Sheesh... how long is it gonna take for the grub to get here?"

Skip raises a hand to her face, and smiles.

"Don't worry too much about it. It'll give us plenty of time to talk in the meantime!"

Wake shrugs, and promptly goes back to looking at her sleeve with a bored expression.

Skip cuffs her on her forehead-

"Ar-"

Then interrupts her with a hand over her mouth before she can yell again. She takes the hint, and calms down.

"...Didn't have to hit so hard, Skip."

Skip takes a sip from her glass of water, and Wake does the same; whether out of thirst, or a desire to please her by following her example, she isn't certain. When Skip sets it back down, she grimaces at the pink lipstick mark on her glass. She knew she shouldn't have gone with that color.

She ignores her own personal nitpicks, and decides to stop skirting the real issue on her mind.

"Wake, we need to talk."

Wake's go as wide as the empty plates on their table, and she nearly spits out her water.

She swallows it down, then looks at Skip with concern, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't you think it's about time we got our own home?"

Wake looks at blankly, more confused than anything else.

"...Why would ye wanna do that?" She asks. "We work on the farm, Skip; it don't make any kind of sense to leave!"

Skip massages the side of her head with her knuckles.

"That's... not the problem. Wake, between Belle, Pike, and our daughter, how often do we get to spend any time together?"

"We spend time together all day."

Skips cheeks turn a faint red.

"I mean spending time together in an... 'intimate' way."

Wake squints.

"...We sleep together in the same bed every night, Skip. I'm really not followin' you here."

_Oh for the love of..._

"I'm talking about s-"

The phone in her breast pocket vibrates, and she sucks her teeth as she looks at the caller ID.

Her attitude changes immediately when she sees that it's Eve's number. Quickly, she answers the phone.

"Hello? Is everything all right with Loch?" She asks preemptively.

"Uh... actually? No. It's not going good right now _at all_." Eve replies. She panting, and in the background Skip can hear what sounds like a loud scuffle, followed by a sharp yowl.

"What's going on Eve?!"

"Well... everything _WAS_ going fine when she was sleeping, but..."

Skip winces as she hears something shatter like glass on the other end of the line.

"Aw crap, she's on the walls! Hold up for a sec-"

Wake has already leaned in next to her by the phone. As she listens to the commotion, she has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing in front of her wife.

"Hey, can you come pick up your daughter please?!" She just tossed Klein out the window, and-"

" _Mwommy! Wan my MWOMMY!!!_ "

"Waitwaitwait no, come on, stop! Stop! No no no no no NO-"

Skip flinches at the distressed sounds of Loch and Eve's cries on the other line, but before she can say anything, the line goes dead.

The waiter chooses that exact moment to show up at the table.

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait, ladies. What will you be having this evening?"

The phone rings again, and Skip ignores the waiter in favor of answering it.

"**Evewhatdidyoumonstersdotomybabygirl?!**" She blurts out. The entire restaurant is looking at her, but she couldn't care less.

"What did  _we_ do?!" Eve yells incredulously. "_Dude_, she just beat us up, stole the house keys, threw us all outside, and then _locked the front door!_"

Skip looks at the receiver, not quite believing what she's hearing.

"That's not possible! She's only three!"

Wake cackles in her seat.

"Nyx is still out cold from the sleeper hold she put her in, and Klein might need a cast for her leg after all of this! We tried to calm her down, but she went nuts once she realized you weren't in the house..."

A guilty pang runs through Skip, and she tightens her grip on the phone.

"Look, I'll give you back all the money you gave us to watch her; just come get her... please. It's chilly out here!"

Skip can see all of her plans for the night quickly evaporating before her eyes, but she doesn't think twice about dragging a very amused Wake out of the restaurant, and making a beeline for Sunwich.

When they reach the shop, Eve is standing outside the front door covered in ink. Both of her knees are sporting heavy bruises, and the irritated look on her face causes Wake to chuckle.

"Well now! Looks like my little one put ye through the wringer! Where are ye Mogs?"

"At the hospital." Eve says flatly. "Please tell your little monster to open the door, so I can go get changed."

For a brief moment, Skip debates leaving with Wake to try and salvage her date, but the emotional well-being of her daughter quickly overrides the thought.

With the sweetest voice that she can muster, she calls out to Loch.

"Sweetie, mommy's here!"

A window opens on the second floor, and her daughter comes barreling towards her through the aire like a Loch-shaped missle. Skip catches her, causing her daughter to bleats happily and wrap both hooves and tentacles around her in a tight hug.

"Mwommy~"

Skip can see a bit of dampness on her daughters face, and sighs as she cradles her in her arms.

"Awwww... I'm sorry I made you worry sweetie! Your mommy was just trying spend some alone time with your mom!"

"Hey" Eve interrupts. "Tell her to give me my keys back!"

* * *

When they finally get back to Bowfort, the barn is empty, and no one is in the main house either. Rather than attempt to prolong their night, all Skip wants to do is lay down in bed and go to sleep.

Loch is fast asleep already when she places her down in her own bed, and tucks her in.

"Gotta say, I was worried she was gonna grow up a softie, I'm impressed!" Wake nods in approval of her daughter while Skip helps her unbutton her tuxedo. Once she's out of the clothes, Wake doesn't waste any time, and climbs into the queen sized they installed in the barn's loft, while Skip does away with her own dress.

"She's still got a lot of growing to do... I really didn't think she'd freak out from being away from us for a few hours..."

She slides into bed next to Wake, and lays her head on her chest.

"It actually makes me really worried... What if she won't move out when she gets older?"

"Hey now." Wake says gruffly. "She'll earn her keep one way or another, I won't be raising a deadbeat in this house!"

"I'm still not done talking to you about that either!" Skip chides. Wake kisses her on the nose, and her protests are quelled for the moment.

"Can it wait till tomorrow? All of that rtizy wine an' dinin' really wore me out."

"...We didn't even eat tonight."

A wry grin forms on Wake's face.

"Well, I was thinking about grabbing a late lunch... _if ye catch my drift._"

Skip's stomach rumbles, and she gazes over Wake's shoulder and towards the bale of hay on the ground floor.

"That sounds good to me, I'm actually really hungry."

Wake squints.

"I'm talking about sex, Skip."

"...Tch."

A moment passes, and Skip shoves her pillow into Wake's face before scooting over to the other side of the bed. Tired of having her train of thought constantly interrupted throughout the day, she pulls the covers up, and goes to sleep.


End file.
